Current ignition systems for lighting off a fuel within a gas turbine combustion system such as in a combustion test stand or a gas turbine combustor require an energy source such as a spark igniter to produce a plasma spark. The plasma spark may be used to light off a torch inside the combustion system which in turn ignites the fuel. Spark igniters for these combustion systems are generally bulky and as such may be impractical for use in certain locations within the combustion system due to geometrical mounting limitations.